Forbidden Love
by Dragonerin
Summary: My first fanfic :D When 7 mobs are chosen to turn human, and infiltrate the Humans castle, they thought it would be easy. But they didn't realise that love would stand in the way... (I suck at summaries) Rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

A creeper ran swiftly across the forest.

"I'm late, I'm gonna be late, Carly's gonna kill me!" he told himself, cursing. He gazed into the sky, looking for the bright line from the beacon. Spotting it, he ran ever faster.

Eventually, he made it. He slipped through the groups of mobs, making his way to the front. Once at the front, he stopped and gazed at the sight in front of him.

An enchantment table, surrounded by diamonds and emeralds stood in the middle of a clear area. On top of it was a beacon, its pillar of light shooting into the night sky.

"It's beautiful!" he said quietly.

"Jason!" he heard someone hiss behind him.

"Carly! Why hasn't it started yet?" he asked. Carly walked up to the front of the crowd.

"Endermen are late." She answered sighing.

At that exact moment, the Endermen teleported to them. A zombie walked towards the middle, and yelled.

"Right everyone!" the crowds hushed. He continued. "You all know why we're here-"

"To eat cake and cookies!" one of the witches screeched. All the witches cackled.

"Ha ha." The zombie muttered sarcastically. "We are here because of THEM. The HUMANS. They destroyed our homes, and killing our species. It's time we took action!"

He punched a fist in the air, and the mobs cheered. Carly and Jason just looked nervous.

"But we shall use tactics. We shall send our offspring into their castle and infiltrate it, they shall tell us of their plans!"

The crowd roared.

"Any minute now…" He cried.

The crowd waited in suspense. They watched the moon slowly move across the night sky, until it was exactly about the beam of light. The beacon flashed multi-coloured, and then stopped.

"It is time," The zombie shouted. "To send forth our kin! I shall nominate my daughter from the Undead!"

A young zombie stepped forward, and the zombies jeered.

"Go Z!

"You go girl!"

She smiled smugly, and stepped into the beacon, and the light invaded her. Jason turned away from the brightness, it was hurting his eyes. When he looked back, his jaw dropped (Metaphorically).

Where the zombie had once been, now stood a young girl, 18 at the most, with pale skin and short, light brown hair. She wore a blue T-shirt, tied at the rim, making it more like a cropped top. She also wore a denim mini-skirt and black trainers. Her eyes were dark, with large pupils. A zombie wolf whistled, and she grinned.

Next were the skeletons, who nominated the chief's daughter. She wondered up to the beacon, and was submerged in life. She came out another young girl, roughly the same age. She had large, dark eyes, and a long sheet of blonde hair, almost white, like sunshine on snow. She wore a white, tight fitting tank top and silvery skinny jeans, along with white, leathery boots. She was tall and skinny, unlike the zombie, who was shorter and well built.

There was a small argument amongst the spiders over who went next. Eventually, the land spiders went first. In went a spider, out came a girl. She was built like the skeleton, long and elasticated. She wore an over-sized T-shirt, dark skinny jeans and a pair of Converse. She had long black hair, and almost red eyes. Jason looked closely at the jeans and noticed a silvery pattern, cobwebs.

The cave spiders were next. The girl came out like the land spider, only smaller and younger, and a bluish tinge to her hair and jeans.

Next were the slimes. They nominated a small slime, who bounced up to the beacon. She came out a small girl, slightly plump, with tan coloured hair. She wore a pale green T-shirt, a pair of green tracksuits and white trainers.

The Witches failed to bring forth a child, as they were certain the plan would fail.

"Stupid idea!" one of the yelled.

"Then why did you come?" one of the skeletons asked harshly.

"To see it backfire, and fail." They had retaliated.

An Enderman stood forward, and walked into the light. To Jason, she was the best transformation. She had black hoody, fading into purple at the base, rolled up at the sleeves. She wore short, dark shorts, and black boots up to her thighs. She had long, wavy, dark brown hair. Her eyes were difficult to see, but they were warm brown, occasionally flashing violet. She looked about 15, and really cute.

Jason waited in anticipation. The creepers hadn't chosen their nominee, but since all the others were girls. He doubted his chances. The Creeper king stepped forward.

"I nominate my niece, Carly Oakwood!"

Jason's black heart stopped as Carly stepped forward.

"No!" he cried. "You can't do this!"

Carly sighed. "I have to. I'm the heir to the throne. It makes sense."

And she walked into the beacon. She was consumed by light. She walked out a teenage girl, around 15. She had long blonde hair and hazel eyes. She wore a green hoody with a creeper face, a popular fashion statement for the humans. She had knee high leather boots, and olive green shorts. She looked herself up and down. Jason found himself grinning. She was an attractive human.

The zombie king stepped forward. "Well done, fellow mobs. The humans won't know what hit them!"

The crowd jeered.

"Now," he said with a tear in his eye. "We say goodbye to our heroes, and hope no harm comes to them. In 3 months they will return, and we shall destroy the humans!"

As the fond farewells took place, Jason went round to all the girls, wishing them luck. He overheard the land spiders telling their tribute to do better than the cave spiders, and heard the cave spiders say likewise. He approached the Endergirl, and wished her all the best. He looked at her neck, and saw a necklace with an eye of ender.

"Where did you get that?" he asked. She stared at the ground, avoiding eye contact.

"My father gave it to me," she answered. "It's to give me luck."

Jason looked over her shoulder, and noticed a group of Endermen, glaring at him. One in particular, a large one at the front, looked like he would kill Jason then and there.

"That your boyfriend?" Jason asked. The girl looked back.

"He wishes." She said through gritted teeth.

Finally, he went back to Carly, who was hugging her parents. They were nearly in tears. Seeing Jason, she ran towards him, and hugged him so hard he nearly choked.

"Please don't replace me while I'm gone!" she pleaded. Jason smiled.

"No one could replace you." He told her. If he had hands, he would be stroking her cheeks. "Just promise you'll come back."

Carly grinned. "I promise."

Suddenly, Jason had the urge to tell her something that had been on his mind for ages.

"Carly?"

"What?"

"It's just, I just want to tell you, I-"

The zombie king roared for the girls, telling them they were going.

"Gotta go!" she told him. "I'll miss you!"

And she ran off. Jason turned away.

"I love you. I always have." He whispered. "Ever since you talked to me on our first day of school, I knew I had feelings for you. Although you didn't like me the same way…"

He sighed, and decided to tell her when she got back. Snapping out of his thoughts, he turned back, and watched the girls leave.


	2. Chapter 2

The journey to the castle was long and tiring. The girls took this time to get to know each other. The zombie was called Zara, although she preferred to be called 'Z', and she was 17 in human years. The land spider was Laura, and was also 17. The cave spider was Cara, and she was 16. Kelly was the skeleton, she was almost 18. The slime was Selina, and claimed she was 15, though she looked younger. The Endergirl was called Erin, and was 15.

"What sort of name is that?" Z asked mockingly.

"A good one." Erin snapped.

Carly introduced herself; she was called Carly, and was also 15.

There was an awkward silence, when Z randomly mentioned, "I wonder if there's any cute boys?"

"I thought we were just investigating the castle, not dating guys in it." Cara pointed out.

"Yes, but we won't be too suspicious if we blend in and act like normal teenagers, I.e, dating guys." Kelly told them.

Suddenly they were in a conversation about what boys were their 'Type'.

"They have to be strong, hot, sexy and muscular." Z said.

"Don't ask for much, do you?" Erin said laughing. Z smiled.

"He has to be athletic, and a skilled archer." Kelly told them.

"Fast." Said Cara and Laura together. Despite their family rivalries, they got along quite well.

"Someone short, like me!" Selina smiled.

"What about you, Erin?" Z asked. Erin bit her lip.

"Someone who likes me for who I am on the inside, not just my looks." She told them.

"That's so sweet!" Kelly exclaimed

"And has cute eyes." Erin added, smiling. She turned to Carly.

"What sorta guys do you like?" she asked. Carly thought for a moment. She didn't really know. She had never really been attracted to humans like the others. She had a small crush on Jason, but they were just friends. She wanted Jason to be with someone better than her.

"I dunno," she said. "I've never really thought about it."

Erin looked into her eyes, and smiled.

"You like someone!" she teased. Carly jaw dropped.

"How'd you do that?!" she demanded.

"I can read mobs' thoughts," Erin told her. "Just by looking into their eyes."

"Man, that's so cool!" Kelly said. Erin grinned.

"And what's better," she told Carly, "Is that he likes you a bit too!"

"Really?" Carly asked.

"No. he likes you a LOT!" Erin squealed. All the girls squealed and 'aww'ed.

"I didn't think he liked me like that." Carly told them.

"Jeez, girl, he's been flirting with you for, like, AGES, but you never noticed." Erin told her. "How oblivious can you get?"

"How do you know this?" Carly asked. Erin grinned mischievously.

"I read his mind too." She said.

"Maybe you two can get together!" Laura squealed.

"That's so romantic!" Selina sighed.

"Who's the lucky guy?" Cara asked, nudging her and grinning.

"My best friend." Carly told them glumly.

"You just friend-zoned him?" Kelly yelled. "Sheesh, you're so thick!"

"Maybe when I get back, I can tell him." Carly told them.

"No." said Z, out of the blue. The girls stared at her.

"There's no point telling him. The change is permanent." She said, looking at her feet.

"I thought it would wear off!" Cara cried.

"My dad told me. We'll have it 'til we die." Z said sadly.

"So we can never be together…" Carly told herself, slightly depressed. Erin looked at her in pity.

"Don't worry," she said. "You could still be friends, or he could change into human-"

"No, he can't change," Z said. "It only works every thousand years. He'll be dead by then."

"It's ok," Carly told them, on the verge of tears. "It's just he was the only guy who took notice of me, and he liked me, and I just friend-zoned him!" She burst out crying. Erin put her arm around her.

"Go on ahead," she told the others. "Give us a moment."

They nodded and went ahead.

"How about," Erin told Carly. "We have a 'Boyfriend Pact'?"

Carly stared at her.

"What on earth is that?" she asked.

"If I get a boyfriend, and you don't have one, my guy gets one of his friends to go on a date with you. And you do the same for me." Erin told her.

Carly thought for a moment.

"Ok." She said, without realising. Erin smiled. Carly liked her. Usually the Creepers and Endermen didn't get along, they were always arguing over who scared humans most. But Erin was one of the kindest girls she had met.

"Guys!" Selina shouted from ahead. They all ran to her.

"We're here."


	3. Chapter 3

The castle was as far as the eye could see. Erin gazed from one side to the other, unable to see the corners. The walls were over 15 blocks high, but the entrance was right in front of them, un-guarded.

"This isn't so hard." Erin told herself.

The girls walked forward, about to enter, when the door closed over. Guards sprung from the trees and surrounded them.

"Stand still, and don't move!" one yelled. His armour was diamond and gold, whereas the others had iron. Kelly took control.

"We're awfully sorry," she said, putting on a pathetic voice. "Our village was attacked by mobs, and we came here for refuge.

The guard didn't look convinced.

"What village?" he asked.

"Sandstone." She answered.

"Actually, boss," one of the guards said. "There were reports of large zombie attacks in Sandstone."

"Really…" the 'Boss' said. He tried to look into Erin's eyes, but she looked away.

"What's with her?" he asked.

"She has an eye problem," Kelly told them, making something up. "They flash purple sometimes, and it embarrasses her."

"Little freak," the guard said, but still didn't buy their story.

"Where are you really from?" he demanded Z.

"Space." Z said sarcastically. "We come in peace."

A few guards laughed, but stopped abruptly when the Head Guard glare at them.

"How many survivors were there?" he asked. Fake tears filled Kelly's eyes.

"None. W-we were away at the t-time, and when w-we came b-back to the v-village-"

She broke down crying. She elbowed Erin, and looked into her eyes.

"_Look upset!" _she read. Erin started sniffing, making tears well up. The others got the hint, and faked their sadness. A few of the younger guards stepped forward, to embrace the girls and sympathise. The head guard stopped them.

"If-"

"I have a question." Someone said, stepping forward. He was about 17 and quite hot. He had a finely chiselled nose, and delicate features. He had tan brown, slightly messy, but in a neat way. He was tall and well built, and instead of armour, he was wearing ordinary clothes.

"Are you all single?" he asked, smiling. Kelly nodded.

"That settles it!" he said, jokingly. "We could do with a few more pretty women here!"

He glimpsed over in Carly's direction, and Erin raised her eyebrow.

"Matthew…" the head guard growled.

"Dad," he replied, and Erin managed to see the similarities. Fine features, well-built bodies, similar hair colour. There was no doubt they were related.

"I doubt they're spies," Matthew told him. "Let them in, it's nearly night."

His dad frowned.

"Fine." He grunted, and took the other guards inside. Only Matthew and the girls remained. There was an awkward silence.

"Soo…" Erin said, breaking the tension. "Will we go in or sleep here tonight?"

Matthew smiled. "I'll get you some rooms. Sorry about my Dad, he's rather paranoid."

He took them inside, and led them to a small inn. The sign said 'The Rusty Pickaxe'. There were shouts and laughter coming from inside. Matthew face palmed.

"Forgot it's Friday." He muttered.

"What's Friday?" Selina asked.

"Robert likes to invite all his friends for beer and darts," he said. "Give me a moment."

He walked in, and shut the door behind him. You didn't need good hearing to figure out what was happening.

Several men walked out, so drunk some were crawling. They didn't notice the girls. Matthew came back out.

"I've booked your rooms." He said. "Rooms 3-10 are yours." The girls walked in, but Erin lingered. She watched Matthew gaze after Carly, as she walked into the Inn. He turned to Erin.

"What?" he asked.

"You like her, don't you?" she said, smiling. He grinned himself.

"Kinda. Is she single?" he asked.

"She's getting over someone at the moment." She answered.

"But she isn't seeing anyone now?" he asked.

"No," Erin said, grinning mischievously. She thought to herself.

"But not for long."

**Hey guys, just saying, I has school (NOOO! **** ) so chapters may take longer coming out. Thanks guys for following, liking and favouring this! **** Gotta go, my cat just shook her head and put spit all over my laptop ****. Eww. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyya guys! It's Saturday! Hooray! Here's the next chappie! Love ya all! (I'm very happy : D) **

Carly woke up the next morning in a small room, with a single bed and chest of drawers. She went downstairs, to the eating area. The others were already sat at the table, helping themselves to croissants, muffins and French toast. A jug of orange juice and a pot of tea sat in the middle.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty!" Cara greeted her. Carly slumped onto a chair.

"What time is it?" she asked groggily.

"Half ten, ye slept like a log."

Carly turned to see Robert. She hadn't remembered seeing him last night. He had fuzzy greying, and a long beard. He was large, in both height and width. One of his legs was missing, replaced with a wooden peg. He smiled, and Carly saw a few teeth missing.

"Sorry we didn't wait fer ye, we be starving!" he told her, his voice and accent reminding her of a pirate.

"Matthew seemed quite keen fer ye all t' be safe, and is spoilin ye rotten." He said. "I've never seen him care over strangers so much."

Erin snorted, and everyone looked at her.

"What?" they chorused.

"He's like this for a reason," she said, her eyes sparkling. "He likes Carly."

Carly went red in the face, and the others squealed.

"I didn't really, he's not really me-"she stuttered.

"He's TOTALLY your type!" Kelly exclaimed.

"He likes you, and he's hot, so why not?" Laura asked.

"I don't really like him, that's all." Carly pointed out. Erin raised her eyebrow.

"Looks like I've got some work to do." She said.

Z looked at Erin.

"Umm, can you come with me a moment?" she asked. Erin looked puzzled, but followed her.

"Ye best get changed, wee un." Robert told Carly. "Matt's coming at 12, and ye'll need te look yer best." He grinned. Carly stuck her tongue out, and they both laughed. She went upstairs, and into her room. She was about to change, when she heard voices in the room beside her. Z's room.

"She's not ready for another guy yet," she heard Z saying. "Not after Jason."

His name sent her dizzy, her heart racing. Was it love?

"They can't be together," she heard Erin saying. "You even said so. I'll give her a month to ask someone out, but if she doesn't, I'm setting them up."

She heard Z sigh.

"But she doesn't like him, she said so!" she complained.

"I could see it in her eyes. She doesn't know it, but she does. I will just take time."

"Fine." Z snapped. There was silence for a moment.

"You like him." Erin said. "You're jealous."

Carly heard Z sob.

"I shouldn't, Carly and Matthew are a cute couple. I'm just used to being the prettiest, the one guys notice first."

"It's ok," Erin sympathised. "There are more cute guys in the castle."

"I guess…" Z muttered. Carly heard the door open and close, and guessed Erin had left. She sat on the bed and wondered; what had just happened?

She went to her wardrobe, and tried to decide what to wear. Not that there was much choice. There was a variety of T-shirts, Creeper style hoodies, and many pairs of boots. She had jeans, shorts and skirts, but slipped on the shorts. She walked downstairs to find everyone at the table again, Robert talking and Erin finishing her breakfast.

"_Man,"_ she thought, _"That girl eats like a pig!" _

Robert beckoned her down, and continued talking.

"Boys 'av the choice of tradeship or battle. Ye girls 'av the choice of housewives, ye know, cooking and stuff, or battle."

Erin grinned at Carly, and she grinned back. They were both doing battle.

"Ye 'av 3 weeks te prepare yerself." He said.

"Why?" Laura asked.

"Ye need te prove yerself te yer trainers, show yer good at fighting. If yer good to them, you get to fight. If yer not, ye go to housewife-ry." He said. At this moment, Matthew walked in.

"Hey there!" he said, sat down and grabbed a leftover muffin. He looked around all the girls.

"Do the clothes fit OK?" I had to guess sizes."

Carly nodded.

"They're great, thanks."

Matthew turned slightly pink. "That's good."

They all sat there in silence, the girls and Robert looking from Carly to Matthew, then back to Carly.

"Awkward!" Cara whispered, but loud enough for everyone to hear. Matthew smiled.

"So did you come in here to talk about clothes? 'Cos if you were, I could go on about converse for you." Laura said, grinning. Matthew smiled and shook his head.

"As much as I would love to, I have news. I got you houses of your own."

Erin dropped the last croissant, half way to her mouth.

"You did WHAT?" she asked, her eyes wide open. Matthew shrugged.

"Well, you can't stay here forever. No offence, Robert."

Robert put his hands up.

"None taken." He told them.

"You're all next to each other," he added. "And you're sharing. Z and Kelly have 45 Birch Street, Laura, Cara and Selina have 47, and Erin and Carly have 49."

He blushed a little when he said Carly's name.

"Thank you, Matthew!" Z blurted out. Matthew smiled.

"No problem. Oh, and call me Matt. No one calls me 'Matthew' but my Dad."

He glanced at the clock.

"Oh, and I booked you in for training in, like, 10 minutes." He told them. "Better get going."

**And that's chapter 4! A few things before I go.**

**To those supporting 'Carly x Jason' don't worry, he'll be back! I has plans for him… Muhahaha!**

**I need names! No oc's or personalities and stuff, just names for boys. Pls help meh!**

**Thanx guys for reading, BYEEE! : D**


	5. Chapter 5

The training arena was enormous. It was circular, like a gladiator arena. There were seats along the outside, many different methods of fighting were set up in the center, and doors leading to rooms under the seats. It looked very much like the Coliseum.

The girls walked in to see others training. There were a lot of boys, and a couple of girls.

"Ah, fresh meat!" a teacher shouted. He beckoned them over, and went on and on about fighting and training. Not that Erin was listening. He finally finished talking, they headed separate ways. Erin and Carly headed to the archery zone, to learn new skills. Erin was a natural, hitting the center each time. Carly, however, wasn't that good.

"If Notch wanted Creepers to use bows," she whispered. "He would have given us arms!"

Erin smiled. She was about to collect her arrows, when someone tapped her shoulder.

"Excuse me?"

She turned to see a boy, around 18 or 19, with bleach blonde hair and bright green eyes. He was well built and tall, quite hot.

"What?" Erin asked. He looked embarrassed.

"You're good at this." He told her.

"So?" she asked, her eyebrows raised. He stared at the ground.

"Could you, if you could, help me? I can't get the hang of it."

Erin glimpsed at Carly.

"I'm not that good, sorry," she told him, and winked at Carly. "But I know someone who is."

She ran off, and a few moments later, returned with Kelly. Her eyes shone at the sight of him.

"Hi." He said.

"Kelly." She said, and held out her hand.

"Adam." He answered, and shook her hand.

"So you're stuck with archery? If you can't do it, why are you here?" she asked.

"Mum wants me to be an archer, like my dad." He said, and sighed.

"Show me." Kelly said abruptly.

"What?" Adam asked, slightly confused.

"Shoot an arrow." She said. Biting his lip, he loaded an arrow, and pulled back. He closed an eye and concentrated. He let go, but the arrow just flopped to the ground.

"See?" he said glumly.

"You're holding it wrong," Kelly pointed out, grabbing her own bow. "It should be more like this:" she demonstrated.

"I think I'll call myself 'The Mob Matchmaker'!" Erin joked. Carly face palmed.

"Don't. Just don't." she said.

They heard a whistle blow, and headed towards it. There they met up with Cara, Laura and Z, as Selina had found her own friends.

"As you all know," the teacher yelled, the one that had blown the whistle, "Tonight we have a mini-game. Today, it's the Maze!"

The kids cheered, but the girls looked puzzled.

"What's that?" Kelly asked.

"It's where we're all chucked in a massive maze," Adam told them all, "With nothing at first. There's chests inside with weapons and stuff, but the aim is either de-activate the others' trackers, on their wrists, or hide and hope for the best. Last group left wins."

"How many in a team?" Cara asked.

"3 or 4." He said. They grouped up, Z, Laura, Kelly and Adam in a team, Erin, Cara and Carly in the other.

"Good luck!" Carly whispered to the other team.

"Prepare to get your butts kicked!" Erin joked.

The teacher blew the whistle again, and they all ran into the maze.

**Cliffie for ya! Need the names for the next chapter, so pls help meh. I have a a couple I like, but I'm still looking! Thanx for reading, byeeee! : D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heyya guys! It's been FOREVER! Stupid school : ( well, here's the next chappie!**

Cara ran into the maze. While most people headed towards the centre, which apparently had the most loot, her team scoured the edges. After 10 minutes of searching, they found a chest, containing a wooden sword, blunted, as not to kill anyone, a bow and 16 arrows, blunted also. Carly took the sword, Erin took the bow and arrows and Cara took nothing. Instead, she gazed at the walls of the maze. They were around 5 blocks high, and looked difficult to climb.

"Are they climbable?" Cara asked. Erin frowned.

"Adam said it was very feeble, you would fall through it. And-" she added as an afterthought. "It's full of thorns. No human could climb it."

Cara grinned. "But I'm not all human."

She started climbing up the wall, and found a chest nearby. In it there was a communication device, and some canisters of knockout gas.

"You stay up there," Carly told Cara, handing her one of the devices. "And talk to us through this."

"Got it." She said, and went back up. She tiptoed silently; the slightest noise would give her away. Edging forward, she saw a group of boys, not very well equipped.

"Guys, wait there," she whispered. "There are people ahead."

"'K." Erin replied. "Knock 'em out."

Cara threw one of the canisters. It split on impact, and the boys chocked, then collapsed. Cara covered her mouth.

"Wait a moment," She told the others. "Wait for the gas to clear."

A few minutes passed.

"Ok, come now." Cara told them. They ran through, and de-activated the boys. Erin grabbed the few arrows they had, and Cara grabbed more gas.

"I think we should all go up." Cara told them. "On top of the maze."

"It's really weak," Carly pointed out. "We'll fall through."

Erin thought for a moment.

"Mobs are silent and light on their feet," she said. "I guess it could work."

Cara smiled. "Come on up!"

They slowly climbed up, and set off above the maze. Suddenly, they heard voices.

"I heard someone!" someone cried.

"It was probably just an animal or something." Someone else told her. Cara looked down. There were 4 girls in total, all short and young. One looked familiar. Tan hair. Green trackies. Selina. Cara mouthed this to Carly.

"Gas?" she mouthed back, holding up the last canister. Erin shook her head.

"Watch this." She mouthed. She pulled out her bow and loaded an arrow. Cara felt like screaming 'Don't shoot!' but it was too late. Erin let an arrow fly. Cara watched in anticipation. It hit one of the girls, a dumpy girl with lifeless hair, on the wrist. On the button.

"What the crap!" she swore. Cara grinned as Erin shot all the girls, hitting the buttons. She shot Selina last, and then called down, "Hey Selina! Look up!"

She gazed up, and grinned.

"How'd you- never mind. Just make me your team next time!" she said, laughing. Then she ran off to find her friends. The 3 girls continued to make their way to the centre. There they saw Z, Kelly, Adam and Laura. Erin grabbed a leaf, and carved a message onto it. She crumpled it and threw towards them. It hit Kelly on the head. She un-ravelled it and read it. She smiled.

"We promise we won't hurt you or de-activate you. Now, where are you?"

Erin carved another message and threw it. Kelly read it and looked up, nearly jumping out of her skin.

"Damn it, Cara! Don't do that!" she yelled. Cara grinned. She forgot her eyes shone in the dark, scaring the life out of anyone who saw her.

"How'd you get up there?" Adam asked. Erin put her hands together and bowed her head.

"We are actually ninjas." She said, and made a karate pose. Adam laughed.

"How many are left?" Carly asked.

"Three teams," Laura said, looking at something on her wrist. "Our team, your team and a group of boys. I wonder where they-" she stopped abruptly, as a hand appeared around her mouth. One boy stood behind her, and the other two surrounded the others.

"Really, Adam? Teaming with girls?" one taunted. The boys de-activated them all.

"Scram." They said, and Adam and the girls left. The boys investigated a bit, looking around the area.

"It says they're right here," one said, standing right in front of the girls. Only they were on top of the maze.

Cara felt her heart stop. He was one of the most beautiful boys she had ever seen. Even in the dark, he was hard to miss. He had midnight black hair, swept to one side. His eyes shone, they were bright and lively. He was tall, well-built and around 17.

"It must be broken." One of the boys said. The cute boy frowned.

"No, Finn, it says they're right here." He pointed at the screen, and Finn came over. He looked like the first boy, but his hair was dark brown, and his eyes chocolate in colour. He looked younger, maybe 16. Over her shoulder, she saw Erin tilt her head.

"Yeh, Jace, it does say." Finn said, frowning. "Erin, Carly and Cara. How can girls still be here?"

Erin mouthed two words. That's sexist. Carly grinned. Cara looked from Finn, to Jace, to the last boy, whom she gathered was called Kyle. She noticed Jace was injured, his hair was coated in blood and he was staggering around. She felt an urge to help him. Carly held up the canister of gas, but Cara shook her head. Jace would fall, and make the injury worse. She indicated to Erin to shoot them. But Erin held out two arrows and shrugged. Cara bit her lip.

"Get Jace and Finn," she whispered. "I'll deal with Kyle."

Erin sighed as she pulled out her bow, and shot the two boys.

"What the- how?" Finn cried. Cara shuffled around the maze so she was right above Kyle, and knocked him to the ground. He let out the most girlish scream possible, and Cara laughed and de-activated him.

"Not bad for _GIRLS_." Carly said, taunting them. The boys looked puzzled.

"How did you get up there?" they demanded. Erin sighed.

"We flew up." She said sarcastically. "Now, let's go."

**Had to shorten this chappie, more tomorrow! BTW thanx for the names! BYYEEE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**HEEYYA GUYS! I'm back! This chappies just a filler, it WAS originally part of chapter 6, but I didn't have time to type it in yesterday. SO HERE IT IS :D**

They started to make their way to the exit. Halfway there, Jace tripped and Cara ran to catch him midway.

"Thanks." He said, and hauled himself up. He ruffled his hair, supposedly fixing it.

"_Man,"_ she thought. _"He's so hot!"_

"What's wrong with him?" Carly asked. Finn answered.

"Someone tried to knock him out with the hilt of their sword." He said. "We wanted to drop out, but he wouldn't let us. He insisted he was fine."

"I am fine!" he protested. He was about to protest more, but he collapsed.

"Oh no you don't!" Kyle told him, picking him up and fireman lifting him over his shoulder. He walked off perfectly, as if Jace was as light as a feather. Erin and Cara exchanged glances.

When they were almost at the exit, Cara glanced at the back of Finn's head. She noticed a little stain of red in his hair, near his scalp. It was fresh.

"Um, your head, it's kinda," she stuttered. Finn understood what she meant.

"I hit it off something," he told her. "It's fine."

Cara didn't believe him. She knew a serious injury when she saw it. Suddenly, he stumbled, and nearly knocked himself out.

"Not you either!" Kyle said, and lifted Finn onto his shoulder. The girls goggled at him. Carly flexed her non-existent muscles as if to say 'Strong!'. Cara nodded.

They finally reached the exit. A small group of kids had gathered around the maze. They clapped and cheered as they saw the two groups, then stopped when they saw Kyle's expression. He set the two boys on the ground.

"They need medical attention," he said. "But they should be-"

He was interrupted by a loud squeal, and a blonde girl ran forward.

"Jacey!" she cried. She burst into tears and yelled at Cara. "You've killed him!"

Cara glanced at Erin, who had raised her eyebrow. Kyle sighed.

"He's not dead," he told her. "He's just unconscious."

All the same, she glared at Cara.

"You cows! Why'd you do this, you sons of-"

"Actually, last time I checked, we were girls." Erin snapped. "So actually, we're_ DAUGHTERS_ of guns, or whatever you were going to say. Get your facts right, lady."

The girl looked like Erin had slapped her.

"If I had fingers," she growled. "I would be pointing a certain one at you."

Erin raised an eyebrow.

"Wow, you read my mind." She said, smirking. She looked over at Kyle, who was smiling.

"Tiffany, give it a rest. The girls didn't knock him out." He told her. She looked like she was going to retaliate, but in the distance Jace groaned, and she ran to him. Kyle approached the three girls.

"Sorry, that's Tiffany. Jace's girlfriend."

Girlfriend. The word echoed through Cara's head. He was seeing someone. The only guy she liked had been taken. Typical. Erin looked at her, and raised an eyebrow.

"_Stop it!"_ she thought, knowing Erin was reading her mind. She smiled.

"Out of interest, how did you get up there?" he asked. Erin grinned at the others, and they all made ninja poses.

"'Cos we're ninjas!" they chorused, and burst out laughing. Kyle snorted.

"Ok then," he said, striking a ninja pose. "Fight me ninja style!"

Everyone laughed.

"I'm too tired and lazy right now," Erin told him. "Tomorrow though, we shall fight!"

"We'll give you time to prepare yourself." Carly joked. Kyle smiled and bowed.

"Until then, young ladies." He said, and they all laughed.

"Nice to see funny, warrior girls," he said. "Wish we had more of you guys."

Cara smiled.

"There are four others." She pointed out. Kyle raised an eyebrow.

"Is one of them the cute one that looks like you?" he asked, then his eyes widened, like he just realised what he had said. "I mean, the, the," he stuttered. Cara smiled.

"She's my cousin," she said, which was part true, spiders were related somehow. "And I'm telling her you think she's cute." She said mischievously. Kyle shrugged.

"I'm sure she's heard it before." He said, and waved goodbye. "Well, see ya round!"

And he walked off. Carly turned to Erin and Cara.

"We better go too, we have to meet the others at the library in the morning."

**And that's the end of the chapter! Two things:**

**I'm accepting an OC! It's a partner for Selina, so preferably a dude (Unless you want a gay romance… O_O I won't like writing it though) tell me your thoughts!**

**I'm thinking about writing another fanfic! It'll probably be about the Mitch (BajanCanadian) but will probably do one about most youtubers. But what I want to ask is; should I start now, or wait til this one is finished? I know what's going to happen, but it might mean uploads take longer… what do you think?**

**Well, that's it, soo… BYEEEEE! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Heyya guys! It's been FOREVER! Soooo much homework!**

**I've actually written ahead, but I haven't typed it up yet. Hopefully it will be soon enough though!**

Carly woke up the next morning in her own room, in her shared house with Erin and Cara. The three had become great friends, and Carly loved being with them. She hadn't had any friends when she was a creeper, only Jason. Jason. The memory almost brought her to tears. He was the only guy who really liked her, but now Matt was there, and he liked her too…

Carly shook her head and headed downstairs. She was greeted by Cara, who was sitting at the table.

"So, how are you this morning?" she asked, and Carly sat down.

"Fine," she replied. Erin came over and sad down, holding a bacon bagel. She looked Carly in the eye.

"Stop it!" she protested, and Erin grinned.

"Someone's thinking about Matt!" she said, and Cara smiled.

"Don't look so smug, she who was eyeing up Jace!" Carly cried, and Cara looked offended.

"Shut up! He has a girlfriend!" she yelled.

"Guys!" Erin exclaimed, finishing up her bagel. "I would rather you be in one piece at the library. Let's go!"

Z trailed her fingers over a row of books. She blew the dust off a particularly ancient one at the back.

"A field guide to Zombies." She read. Smiling, she sat down to read it. She laughed at the lies it told, like they were dead miners, and minions of Herobrine. As if. Z had never been in a mine, and never planned to. Also, Herobrine was a myth, a legend.

She continued to read, when she felt someone watching her. A boy, maybe a year older than her. He wasn't that fit, no muscles what so ever. He had light brown curly hair, blue eyes and geeky glasses. He was cute, but note exactly hot. Just nerd-cute. He gazed at Z.

"What?" she snapped, and he looked taken back.

"No one's touched that book in, like, 10 years." He told her.

"How would you know?" she asked.

"My dad owns the library. I've helped out since I was 8." He said, slightly depressed. "I'll be celebrating 10 years working here in a couple of months."

Z looked at him, into his deep blue eyes.

"Do you like it? Working here, I mean." She asked. He looked away.

"I've always wanted to learn to fight," he said. "But Dad's always wanted me to work here."

"I'll teach you," Z said, without thinking. "I mean, if you want, if-"

"Yeah, I'd love to!" he said, smiling. "What time?"

"Whatever suits you." She told him.

"Is 6 ok?" he asked. "That's when I get a break."

"Sure, see you there!" she said, and he started to walk off.

"Wait! What's your name?" she called after him.

"Seth." He said, looking back. He headed down one of the aisles, and Z couldn't help gazing after him.

"Man, he has a cute butt," she said to herself, then smacked herself. "Shut up!"

"Hello there!"

Z nearly screamed as Carly appeared from behind her, along with Erin.

"Who was that?" Carly teased. Z grimaced as Erin looked into her eyes. Damn her and her 'Mind reading'. Erin faked vomiting an rubbing her eyes.

"What?" both Carly and Z asked.

"I just got visions of that guy's butt," she said, her eyes open in fear and shock. "And some of them didn't have underwear…" she trailed off. Z glared at her.

"I am worried about you, Z." Carly said, looking at her as if she had grown another head.

"Shut up." Z snapped. "The others are over there."

"So, what is it?" Erin asked.

"Nothing much, just the fact we've been human for nearly a week." Laura whispered.

"So?" Cara asked. Laura sighed.

"So, we have to report back home at some point. But how?"

They sat in silence, thinking.

"I have an idea," Erin said, frowning. "I can still teleport."

"No way!" Kelly exclaimed, as loud as she could in a library. Z told her to 'shush'.

"It's painful," she added, "And takes a lot of energy. It makes me really tired afterwards."

"Are you sure?" Carly asked. Erin nodded.

"Write down your message, and I'll take it to my father's palace."

"Hang on," Carly said, frowning. "Your dad has a PALACE?"

Erin smiled. "He's the King of the Ender people. Does your King not have one?"

Carly shook her head.

"Back to the subject of messaging," Selina interrupted. "We'll write the letter for Monday, a few days from now. That fine?"

The girls nodded.

"Well, we'd better get back to training." Kelly said. Z smiled. She was growing on the boy Adam, she spent every minute coaching him. What would happen when he was killed by the mobs? How would she cope?

Z took one last glimpse down the aisle Seth disappeared down, and left.

**Just a note, next chapter may take a while, it's quite long! But I'll try and update more often now.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, another chappie. Just looked, I HAS OVER 1000 VIEWS! :D DATS AMAZING! Thanx EVERYONE! :D**

Erin sat at the edge of the arena, reading a book. Carly was sat beside her, looking over her shoulder.

"So, hang on," Carly asked. "Harry and Ron are male versions of witches?"

Erin sighed. "Kind of. They make potions, but can also do magic, like they can make things fly or kill people at the flick of a wand."

"Oh, ok." Carly said. They were silent for a moment, until Carly asked, "What's Quiddich?" Erin felt like facepalming. It was impossible to read with this girl. She tried to explain as much as she could to Carly, but went in one ear, out the other. In the end, she ignored Carly's questions.

"Oi, bookworm!" someone shouted. It was the boy from the maze. Finn. Erin raised an eyebrow.

"If you want to read, go to the house wife course! Stop wasting your time here!" he said, and Erin glared at him.

"I'm having a break." She told him.

"From what, standing still?" he taunted. "Show me what you're made of, fight me!"

A small crowd had gathered, and were now chanting "Fight, fight, fight!" Erin got up and walked over. The crowd formed a circle around them. Finn grabbed a diamond sword, and full leather armour. Erin picked up an obsidian axe and a couple of knives.

"Is that all?" he asked, and Erin glared.

"Yes." She said. Finn smiled.

"Let it begin!" Kyle told them, and Finn charged. He lunged at her, but she parried and retaliated. The sound of metals clashing filled the air. After a good 5 minutes they were still there, they were well matched. Whilst Finn used size and strength, Erin used speed and agility.

"Bored yet?" she asked him. He grinned.

"Nope!" and he swung his sword. She dodged, but it narrowly missed her arm. That's when he looked at her. In the eyes. Crap.

Sudden rage burst through her. She ducked his blows, rolled through his legs and stood up behind him, holding the knife to his throat.

"I think I've won," she said, throwing down the knife and her axe. She was awkwardly positioned; one push and she would fall. Unfortunately, that's just what Kyle did. He shoved Erin, and she fell on top of Finn. Whilst she went red with embarrassment, Finn just laughed.

"Finn and Erin up a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" they chanted, and Finn looked into her eyes.

"_Damn it!" _she thought, clenching her fists to supress her anger. _"Stop doing that!"_

For a brief moment, she felt her eyes go purple, and saw Finn gasp. Then he smiled.

"Shut up guys!" he told the others, and helped her up. She brushed herself down.

"Fancy training together at some point?" he asked her. One boy 'ooh'ed but Kyle punched his shoulder. Erin looked to Carly. She nodded her head.

"_Go on!" _she was thinking, _"He likes you!" _

"_Shut up!" _Erin thought.

"Ok," she said out loud. "6 ok?"

Finn smiled. "Yeh, see you then!"

Selina stood in the training yard with her friends. They were sword fighting, and practicing on each other. As much as she tried to deny it, she was the best. A few of them hadn't even picked up a sword until now. For Selina, it was natural instinct. She was fighting a girl called Naomi when she felt the cold feeling of eyes on the back of her neck. Someone was watching her. She glanced around for a brief second, and nearly dropped her sword. Standing there was the most handsome boy she had seen in her life.

He wore a white cloak, leather boots and a belt with an assortment of weapons. He was tanned, and had dark, red eyes. His hair was long and spiky, and it looked as if he had tied it into a short ponytail. He had black, leather, fingerless gloves and an impish smile; the mischievous grin that would make teachers automatically put him in the front row. He saw Selina look at him, and gazed away. Selina quickly disarmed Naomi and asked her.

"Who is that?"

"Oh," Naomi said, blushing. "That's Nickelo. His dad is the amazing assassin, Benedict Vandercroft."

A few other girls wandered over.

"He's so dreamy!"

"So badass!"

"But he won't date anyone." Naomi said glumly. "Trust me, we've all asked."

Selina smiled.

"Let me try." She said, and walked over to him. She stood beside him awkwardly not knowing what to say. Only song lyrics came into her head.

"Hey, I just met you," she blurted out. "And this is crazy,"

He smiled and pulled out a pen, and wrote something on her arm.

"But here's my number," he told her. "So call me maybe?"

Selina smiled. "Really?"

"Well," he said. "You're the first girl that talked to me that didn't start off with 'You're so HAWT!' or 'Marry me PLEASE!'" He imitated high pitched voices. Selina raised her eyebrows.

"Well, you are quite cute." She pointed out.

"Speak for yourself!" he told her, looking her up and down. "I saw you fighting, you're really good."

Selina blushed. "I'm not, not really-"

"If you ever want to train together," he interrupted. "Just call me."

He walked off, and Selina could just about see the tip of a tattoo on his bicep. What was it? A gothic rose? A sword or weapon?

Pink in the face, she walked off, back to the awestruck girls.

Cara sat in the public gardens, with a new device she had found. An IPod. She had discovered music, and loved it. She was listening to a song, a catchy one called 'Burn' , and thought about how she was going to have to burn the beautiful place down. And everyone in it. Including Jace. She went pink at the mention of his name. His dark hair, his blue eyes, his- everything. She wondered if this was how Kelly felt about Adam, or Carly felt about Jason and Matt. A new song had started, Viva la Vida.

"Hey, I love that song!"

Cara jumped. Jace was leaning over her shoulder. She felt herself go red.

"Really? That's… cool." She said calmly. He sat down beside her.

"If you like that one, I think you'll like this." He said, and gave her one of the earphones from his IPod. It was a song by someone called 'Snow Patrol'. Cara listened intently, and once it had finished, gave him an ear of hers.

"I think you'll like this." She said, and played 'Breathe' by Taylor Swift. **A/N OMW I started typing that sentence and that exact song came on by chance 0.0**

It finished, and Jace gave her his earphone.

"What about this one?" he said, and Cara listened to the lyrics.

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
'Cause she doesn't get your humour like I do_

Cara looked at Jace. That was how she felt about Tiffany and him.

_I'm in my room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do_

_But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts  
She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers_  
_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

Cara shuffled. This song was getting awkward.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me_

The song described her perfectly. Cara felt Jace look at her, and gazed at a large butterfly instead.

"I've been thinking," Jace said, suddenly.

"Well, that's dangerous!" she joked, and he smiled.

"I'm not sure about Tiffany."

"Why?"

"She's just, protective." He told her. "Like, she would kill me if she knew I was talking to you. She doesn't like you."

"Feeling's mutual." Cara said, and he smiled again.

"And she keeps going on about second base, and wanting more than kisses." He said. "I'm 17, for the love of Notch, I don't want a relationship like that yet."

Cara tilted her head.

"So, are you dumping her or what?"

"I don't know." He sighed. "It's complicated."

"Why're you telling me about it then?" she asked. He looked at her.

"I don't know. You were here, I guess."

A high pitched cry of 'Jacey!' filled the garden. Jace sighed in exasperation.

"Gotta go," he told her. "See you round."

He walked off, and Cara found herself wondering what had just happened.

**Just to tell you, the next chapter's a continuation of this one. It was just too long to put into one chappie. Anyway, thanx for reading, byyyeeeeee! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey again! I'm back! It's nearly the half-term, so hopefully I should write more often… I have like 7 more chapters on my phone, just need to type them up :( Also, I've been having trouble double spacing, as when I publish the chapter, it disappears. I've also tried doing ~*~ (If it doesn't turn up it's the squiggle dot squiggle thing) but it also goes. I'll try a new format, but sorry about this :(**

At the armoury, Laura picked up a gold sword, tossing it about in the air.

"The sword that suits you should be light in the hand; it should feel like part of your arm." One of the trainers told her. She set it down disappointedly. She trailed her hand over the hilts, and it stopped on a random one. She pulled out the sword. It had a silver hilt, with delicate designs and something red in the middle. A spider eye. Laura's eyes burrowed. The horror! The blade itself was iron, a small and slim design. She tried a few lunges. It was as light as a feather.

"This is it." She told the trainer. He raised one eyebrow; the other had been burned off.

"Are you sure? It's just..." he trailed off.

"What?" she demanded.

"Its last owner was killed by spiders. It still has the creatures' blood on it."

"Perfect." She muttered under her breath.

"Fine by me." She said out loud, and left before he could say anything else. She bumped into someone as she ran through the door.

"Watch it-oh," she said. It was the strong guy. Kyle. He turned a bright shade of scarlet.

"Most people say 'Hi'" he said smiling. "But that'll do."

Laura grinned.

"Watcha doing?" she asked, leaning against the door post.

"Swimming." He said sarcastically, and Laura smiled.

"Sounds fun!" she told him. They stood there awkwardly for a moment. Sudden memories filled her head. The promise to her dad not to fall in love, Cara telling her the boy Kyle liked her, his hazel eyes gazing at her from across the arena. She turned to Kyle, who had just finished saying something.

"What?" she asked. He raised an eyebrow.

"I said, do you want to hang out at some point?" he repeated. Laura grinned.

"Like a date?" she asked. He went pink.

"Um, no, I didn't-" he stuttered.

"Shame," she said, and kissed his cheek. "I wouldn't have minded that date."

Kyle went brighter.

"Um, see you round?" he stuttered, shocked.

"You betcha!" she said, and walked off. She turned around and blew a kiss to him. He blushed and stared at the ground.

_"Damn, he really likes me." _She thought. Maybe her father would let her keep one boy. She would be human forever, and would need some company. Maybe. Only time would tell. Smiling, she headed home to tell the others.

Carly stood outside the arena, waiting for Erin to finish with Finn. She watched as a group of boys walked past. One of them was familiar.

"Hey Carly!" he said, and ran over. The others walked on. It took a moment for Carly to remember, but realised when her heart fluttered. It was Matt. He had just been practising, and his hair stuck out at odd angles. Man, he was hot. Carly tried to block these thoughts.

"Hey," she said, but it turned out more like a squeak.

"What are you doing out here? It's freezing!" he told her, and Carly shivered. She hadn't noticed the cold until he pointed it out. He took off his coat and wrapped it around her.

"Let's get you home," he said. "Before you get frostbite."

He held her close, and she felt heat radiate off him. He led her home, and opened the door for her.

"M'lady." He joked. She smiled and leaned against the door.

"Thanks." She said. He stared at the ground.

"No problem." He replied. "Um, Carly?"

"What?" she asked, even though she knew what was coming.

"It's just, you see, I really, like really, like y-"

Before she knew what she was doing, her lips were on his. She saw a flash of shock register in his eyes, but she kissed him harder. He smiled, and kissed her back.

"Um, hi?"

They broke apart abruptly. It was Cara. She turned red, as did Carly and Matt. They stood there awkwardly.

"Um, see you around?" he said, kissing her cheek. He walked off, leaving Carly glaring at Cara.

"Did I interrupt something?" she asked, smiling.

"Yes!" Carly snapped.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll be back." Cara told her. "Matt and Carly up a tree, K-I-S-S-"

"Shut up, you!" Carly told her, and the both smiled. They walked inside, and waited for Erin to come back home.

* * *

Z gazed around the arena, waiting for Seth. She gazed around, seeing very few people. She saw Kelly and Adam still practising, but they wouldn't notice her. She gazed at the other group of people. There were a couple of boys and a girl. She squinted. It was Erin.

"Dammit!" she muttered. If she saw her and Seth...

"Hey!" someone called. It was Seth. She quickly glimpsed at Erin, who was busy showing the boys ways to dodge blows. One boy in particular was glued to her. Erin didn't seem to notice him. And she said Carly was thick.

"Hi Seth!" she said. She hugged him and he looked surprised.

"Um, hi?"

"Got a sword?"

He held his empty hands in the air.

"Does it look like it?" Z ran off and grabbed a wooden sword, the lightest of swords. She handed it to him and drew out her own sword, a gold one that she called 'Haemon', a Greek name for 'blood'.

"The easiest lunge is this," she said, lunging forward and poking him with the tip of her sword. He jumped away.

"You try it." She told him. He gulped, and attempted it. He nearly fell over.

"I think I'll be here a while." He told her, and she smiled. After a few practises, he got the hang of it, and Z showed him some more lunges, swings and parries. He was actually quite good.

"Awesome!" she cried, and showed him some tackles and dodges. An hour later, she decided to test him.

"Fight me," she said. "Pretend I'm your enemy."

Seth frowned. "I can't fight a girl-"

She lunged at him, and he jumped back.

"Tough, 'cos a girl will always fight you!" she told him. Soon, they were full-on fighting, and eventually, Seth knocked Z to the ground. She put her hands up to surrender, and he pulled her up. She stood up, her body only centimetres from his. She looked up at him, and he looked down at her. Slowly, their lips met, and Z felt on fire. Nothing could ruin this moment. No one would know. But she didn't see the two people at the side of the arena...

* * *

Erin stood with Finn at the side, gulping down water. That fight had been exhausting. Even though it was 2 on 1, with Finn and Jace fighting Erin, she had still won. She looked around the arena. Kelly and Adam had left, as had Jace. All that was left was her, Finn, Z and her friend. She gazed over, and saw the boy knock Z to the ground, then help her up. Then, to her disgust, she saw them kiss. She mimicked vomiting, and Finn looked in that direction. He smiled.

"Best leave these love birds," he said, nudging Erin. "We'd better go."

She was in the process of leaving, when he called her name.

"What?" she asked. He ran up to her.

"Your eyes," he said. "What's wrong with them?"

Erin bit her lip.

"It's where my demons hide." She said jokingly. He raised an eyebrow.

"What's really wrong with them?"

"I have an eye problem. They flash purple sometimes." She said. "It's kinda embarrassing."

Finn smiled.

"I think it's kinda cute." He said, and walked off. Erin smiled and left the arena.

* * *

Kelly went to the arena early that morning. There she met up with Adam, who still looked half asleep.

"Why am I doing this?" he asked, and Kelly smiled.

"Why not?" she said, and gave him a bow. "Try it."

He tried several times, trying to hit the centre. But he only got the white.

"It's useless," he said, loading another arrow. "I'll never get-"

He fired the arrow, and there was a thunk when it hit the target. Bull's eye.

"Oh my Notch!" Kelly cried. "Do it again!"

Startled, he pulled out another arrow, and fired. Bull's eye again. Kelly screamed and hugged him. He hugged back. Before she knew what was happening, she was kissing him, and he was kissing back. Birds chirped in the trees, and the sun rose. They pulled away.

"Well, that was romantic!" Adam said, and Kelly smiled. Their eyes locked, and their lips met again.

**Just saying, but the next chapter's a long one, so it might take a while... :( But anyways, thanx and BYEEEEEE! :) **


	11. Chapter 11

**HELLLLOOOO! May I just add, this chapter has a DRAGON, so I was very happy writing it :3 I hope you guys like it too!**

"So, everyone has a boyfriend now except me." Cara said as they all met up in the library the next day. "That's bull!"

"Finn is NOT my boyfriend!" Erin protested. "He's my friend… who happens to be a boy!"

"And I only HINTED a date with Kyle!" Laura told her.

"And Nick just gave me his number!" Selina added. Cara smirked.

"They still count."

"So, why are actually here?" Kelly asked. Erin gazed at the ground.

"I can take you all to you parents." She said.

"What, you mean, like, teleport us there?!" Carly asked.

Erin shrugged. "I guess so. It's extremely difficult, but it's possible."

Z grimaced. "Let's go!"

* * *

They stood in Z and Kelly's house, holding hands in circle.

"Ready?" Selina asked Erin. She nodded.

"Here goes nothing," she said. "Geronimo!"

Carly closed her eyes. She got a nauseated feeling, then felt a cool breeze one her cheek. She opened her eyes and looked around. She was at the beacon-enchant table- transformer- thing. **( A/N That is the official term for it now :) )** Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Erin stumble, and ran to catch her.

"I'm fine," she whimpered. "Just dizzy."

Carly didn't need the power to read minds to know it was more difficult than she expected. Suddenly, a zombie came out of the trees.

"Zara?" it grunted. Z stood up tall.

"We wish to see the kings of the mobs." She stated. The zombie stared at them.

"This way."

He led them through the forest, underground, to a large building. Inside were a group of silverfish, the minions of the Enderpeople. And there, in the center, was a large portal.

"They have gathered at the Enderking's palace." He told them. Z was about to step through the portal, when the zombie stopped her.

"What?" she snapped.

"Be wary of the dragon," he said. "Cynder doesn't take kindly to strangers."

Z grimaced, but walked through. The others followed. Once through the portal, Carly gasped. There was a vast space of endstone, and several obsidian pillars. And the palace. It was made of diamond, quartz and obsidian, and was bigger than the humans' castle. It was elegantly built, and a true beauty. She saw Erin smile.

"Home!" she said. Carly looked around. There was no sign of the dragon…

She heard Kelly scream, and turned around. Something big, black and purple was flying right towards them, jaws open. Erin leapt out in front them.

"Cynder! It's me! Erin!" she said. The dragon stopped. It looked her up and down, sniffing her. Suddenly, it leapt forward, knocking Erin over. Z screamed, but Erin burst out laughing. Carly looked carefully. The dragon wasn't biting or attacking her, but licking her, like a large, scaly puppy.

"Stop it, girl!" Erin laughed. The dragon came off her, and sat down, tilting her head. Carly helped Erin up.

"This is Cynder," Erin told them. "She's kinda like my pet."

Carly looked Cynder up and down. She was smaller than Carly expected, only 3 or 4 blocks high. She was agile and slim, and her tail was the length of her body. She had silver spikes running down her back, and two similar coloured horns. She had long legs, like those of a lion or tiger, only longer. Her feet also resembled a feline's. Her wings were large, and silver with tips of violet. Her eyes shone purple, like those of an Enderman. Yet they looked friendly, the sort of warmth you would see in a dog's eyes. She was obsidian black, but although it was dark in the End, she was perfectly visible. Carly felt she looked a bit like a dragon, but she was more feline than she had thought.

"What's wrong with a dog?" Z asked. "Or a cat? Or any normal pet?"

Erin grinned. "I have a thing for dragons." She said, and fussed the dragon. "Isn't she adorable?"

Cara and Carly exchanged glances. 'Adorable' wasn't exactly what they would call her. More like big, scary and ferocious.

"We have to go to the palace, girl," Erin told her, and she whimpered.

"Don't worry, I'll see you again once we're finished!" Erin laughed. Z glared at her.

"Why do you talk to it? It doesn't understand you!"

Erin crossed her arms and glared back, raising an eyebrow.

"Actually, she does. When an Enderdragon hatches, it creates a telepathic link with a random Enderman. It just so happened to be me. I can talk to her, and she can talk back, but telepathically, so idiots like you won't hear it." Erin snapped, and Cynder growled.

"Oh, and Cynder would like it if you didn't call her 'it', or she'll personally fry you alive." She added, and Z glared. Carly stepped forward.

"Break it up guys!" she told them. She turned to Erin.

"Cynder is beautiful, she's everything I expected her to be, only friendlier."

Cynder snorted a flame into the air, and Erin smiled.

"Cynder says, 'Thank you, non-stupid human'."

Carly grinned.

"Thank you, now let's go find the kings."

* * *

Erin knocked on the large doors leading to the throne room. An Enderman opened the door.

"I would like to speak with my father, Lord of the Enderpeople." She said. The Enderman smiled.

"Erin! Welcome back! Your father was expecting you!" he said, and the girls entered. The Enderking was sat at the head of a large table, with the other kings along the sides. They stopped their conversations immediately.

"Girls! Welcome back, how are the humans?" The Zombie King exclaimed. Z inhaled sharply.

"They don't suspect anything, father." She said, avoiding his eyes. But he noticed this and frowned.

"There's a boy, isn't there?" he demanded. Z bit her lip, silent. He turned a deep shade of crimson.

"Why?! You could have had any choice of Zombie boy, but you chose a stupid HUMAN?!" he shouted. The other mobs turned to their daughters.

"Who else has found a boy?" they asked. Kelly, Carly, Laura and Selina raised their hands.

"Well, we're not really DATING, but we like each other." Laura and Selina were both telling their parents.

"The boy I like is seeing someone else." Cara told a rather angry looking Cave Spider.

"Finn is NOT my boyfriend!" Erin protested. "He's my friend… who happens to be a boy! We're NOT dating!"

The Enderking frowned. "Are you sure these feelings won't get in the way of our plans?"

"We were kinda hoping you would, you know, spare them?" Kelly said. The Kings were raging.

"Never!" the Enderking yelled. "Take them to the dungeons!"

The guards looked dumbfounded.

"Even your daughter?" they asked. He glared at Erin.

"She's no daughter of mine." He said, and they swarmed around the girls. Erin, on the brink of tears, grabbed Carly's hand and nodded. Carly then grabbed Cara, who took Kelly's hand, she then grabbed Selina, who linked arms with Laura, who grabbed Z. Suddenly, they were in a vortex of colours, and then back in Z's house. Erin stumbled around, and fell to the ground. She heard Cara cry out, then everything went black.

**This was A LOT longer, but I cut some stuff out. And the dragon, if I didn't explain it well enough, type 'Ender dragon' into Google search, and look for a drawing called 'Drez the dragon', from Bronynet. It pretty much illustrates what I was trying to describe. Until the next chapter, BYYYEEEEE! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, going back to school in a couple of days. NOOOOO! :( I have started a new story! Not sure when I will post the next chapter of it, gonna try and finish this one first. But, if you like the other one, I'll try and write them both. Also, I HAVE FINISHED THE PLOT FOR DIS STORY! I know ALL the details now! Anyway, here's this chapter!**

Laura and Kyle stood beside the bed in which Erin was lying. Finn was perched precariously on the edge of a stool. She had been asleep for a couple of days, but Finn had never left her side. Kyle and Jace would sometimes sit with him, more often Kyle as Tiffany had forbid Jace to go near her. Typical.

Finn had barely slept for two days, and Kyle had told Laura about it.

"Does he like her?" she had asked, but he had shrugged. They stood beside him, and Laura asked:

"Any signs of her waking?"

"Her eyes fluttered a tiny bit a few hours ago." Finn answered. Kyle looked at him.

"Finn, can we talk? In private."

Reluctantly, Finn followed Kyle into another room, leaving Laura with Erin. She stroked Erin's cheek.

"Wake up, Erin. Everyone's worried." She whispered. At that exact moment, Erin's eyes snapped open. Laura nearly screamed, but instead she hugged her.

"I'm choking!" Erin choked, and Laura hesitantly let go.

"What happened! You were in a coma!" She asked. Erin stretched.

"Nope, I was just tired. How long did I sleep for?"

"Three whole days." Laura said.

"Crap!" she said, sitting upright. She clenched her stomach.

"I'm hungry!" she whined. Laura smiled.

"Serves you right for sleeping so long!"

At this moment, Kyle and Finn walked in. Finn's eyes widened and he smiled.

"Erin!" he exclaimed, and hugged her. Erin smiled again.

"Is it national Kill Erin Day today?" she joked, and Finn let go.

"Don't do that again!" he said, and playfully punched her shoulder. "I've been worried! Everyone thought you were dead!"

"Finlay Oakenshield." She said, and Laura guessed that was his full name. "Did you really think I would die on you?"

Finn turned pale. "You stopped breathing at one point."

"That didn't mean I was dead! Just… holding my breath!"

"When you were unconscious?"

"Maybe. I do strange things."

Laura and Kyle left them and headed outside. They had arranged to go to the cinema together, to watch 'The Survival Games'. On the way there, Laura asked again.

"Does he like her?"

Kyle sighed.

"Kinda, yeh."

"Then why doesn't he ask her out?"

"It's a long story."

"We have time."

Kyle sighed again.

"A few years ago, Jace, Finn and I decided to get our fortunes told. Jace and I were 12, and Finn was still 11, but we were all ugly and runty. We went into the Oracle's house, and she told us we would change. She said in the next few months we would grow, become fit and handsome. Sure enough, it came true, and I had an enormous growth spurt. She also said I would gain great strength, so, that was cool. She then said that Jace would fall for the wrong person, and blood would spill."

He shivered.

"She didn't say Finn's future out loud, instead told him telepathically. Finn came out of there a changed man, well, boy. He never noticed girls, never talked about crushes, and for a while, we thought he was, you know…"

"Gay?" Laura asked. He nodded.

"Then Erin came along. Ever since the maze, he's been different. Like he's just woken up from a dream. He almost fangirled over her, which scared us a bit. He talks non-stop about her, about how pretty she is, how funny she is, how good she is at fighting. I asked him if he liked her in the house, and he told me what the oracle had said.

_There will be a girl with violet eyes. She will be your strength, yet your weakness. Your friend, yet your enemy. Your joy, yet your sorrow. She will be your downfall."_

He said in a fake, crackly voice. Laura couldn't help shuffling.

"Finn likes her, but believes she may not be the one from the prophecy. Until he's certain, he wants to just be friends. He wants to be close to her forever, not only a few years, or however long she would last as his girlfriend."

By now they were at the cinema, and the movie was to start in fifteen minutes.

"Besides, Erin has brown eyes, not purple." He added as an afterthought. He held the door for Laura.

"Why, thank you!" she said, smiling. She tried to put what he had just said out of her head, but a small of her mind had clicked.

Violet eyes. Erin. Crap.

_~Le Time Skip~_

"That was AWESOME!" Laura told Kyle. He smiled.

"I knew you'd like it." He said. He took her down to the gardens, where they sat by the lake.

"Laura?" Kyle asked. Laura gazed at him.

"We've known each other for just over a week." He said. Laura frowned.

"So?" she asked. He shuffled.

"Are we going, you know, a bit fast? Don't you think we're rushing into it?"

Laura pondered.

"True love has no speed." She said, and kissed his cheek. He blushed. Damn, he still wasn't used to it.

"If you say so." He told her, and she smiled.

"Of course, if you think we're going too fast, we can always slow down…" she said, and Kyle raised his eyebrows.

"No, no, I like fast. Fast is my middle name." he said. Laura raised an eyebrow mockingly.

"Don't lie, it's Richard." She said, and he grinned.

"That's what you think…" he said dramatically. Laura grinned.

"Is there anything else you're keeping from me?" she asked, and he leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"I'm Batman!"

Laura doubled over laughing. Kyle simply grinned, then stood up.

"It's getting late," he said. "We should probably go soon."

"Why?" Laura asked.

"It's your exam thing. To determine if you can continue fighting."

Laura sat upright.

"Crap!" she swore, and held her hands up in the air.

"Carry me please!" she asked. Kyle laughed.

"Why?"

"I'm lazy!" she whined playfully. He smiled and picked her up, bridal style. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Well this is romantic." She said. Kyle grinned.

"Not for long!" he said, and threw her into the lake. She squealed. Keeping herself afloat, she called out to him.

"Now you have to rescue me!" she joked. She could swim perfectly well, but she had a plan. He was about to jump in when she cried.

"Nope!"

He stared at her.

"What?"

She tugged at her sleeve.

"Shirt off please!" she told him. He raised an eyebrow.

"Why should I?" he asked.

"Come on, be my knight in shining armour!" she cried. "Or rather, SHIRTLESS armour." She added, raising an eyebrow. He smiled sarcastically and took off his t-shirt. Man, he had abs.

"That's a good boy!" Laura joked, and he dived in. He swam strongly over to her and put an arm around her. They looked each other in the eye and leaned in. it was probably the best kiss Laura had ever experienced.

**Don't know when I'll next update, but until then, BYYEEEEEE! :D**


	13. Chapter 13

Erin woke up the next morning alert and ready. It was the test that would determine her future. Carly was still sleeping, so Erin ran in and shook her awake.

"W-w-what's wrong?" she moaned.

"It's our test in an hour!" Erin screamed. Carly glanced at her clock.

"Damn it!" she cried, and jumped out of bed. "I call dibbs on the shower!"

She looked at Erin. "Out of interest, how do you shower? Endermen are afraid of water."

Erin laughed. "Lies! We like the rain, but we take precautions as once there was acid rain, and it killed many of our people. We avoid it until we are certain it's water, and after that, we love it!" she said smiling. Carly looked at her.

"If you say so." And ran off to the shower. Erin went downstairs, grabbed an apple and bit into it. Cara came down, fully dressed and ready. She had woken up earlier than the other two. She too grabbed an apple.

"Did you know," she said, biting into it. "Apples are the best thing to wake you up in the morning? Like, even better than caffeine."

Erin grinned.

"That's why I'm eating one!" she said. Carly came down, in her usual shorts, boots and T-shirt. Surprisingly, she had no hoody.

"Your turn." She said, and Erin ran upstairs. She turned on the shower, stepped in and doused herself in water. She poured some apple shower gel into her hand, it was her favourite scent. She looked up and screamed. Her father was stood there, staring at the ground. Erin grabbed a towel and covered herself.

"Promise me," he said pleadingly. "Promise me you'll never let him go."

Erin raised an eyebrow. Did he mean Finn?

"What do you mean? Why? A few days ago you wanted me jailed for being friends with him." She snapped. He frowned. **A/N can Endermen actually frown?**

"I spoke to the Oracle. She said he is the only one that could save us. He will destroy the beast."

"Save us? From what?" she cried, but he teleported away, leaving her wondering about what he had just said.

* * *

She finally got out of the shower, and got changed. She put on brown combat boots to her thighs, denim shorts and a tartan shirt. She rolled up the sleeves and brushed her hair, tying it in a side plait. She ran downstairs, where the other two were leaving. They all headed to the arena, where the other girls were talking.

"Good luck!" Kyle was telling Laura.

"Shoot straight." Adam told Kelly.

"Kick some ass out there." A boy was telling Selina, and Erin guessed it was Nick.

"May the Odds be ever in your Favour!" Seth told Z, and Erin bit her fist to supress the giggles. She looked over to Carly, and seeing she was embracing matt, looked away again.

"Cara!" someone called, running over. It was Jace.

"Good luck out there!" he told her, and hugged her. She went bright pink.

"Um, thanks?" she squeaked, and he grinned. He ran back the way he came from, probably to get a good seat.

"Hey."

Erin turned around. It was Finn.

"Hey." She said back, smiling.

"I know you'll do well," he said. "I just know it."

Erin smiled wider.

"I'll try." She said. He gave her a small hug, and a trainer came to them.

"Time to shine!" he said, and the girls walked into the arena.

* * *

The girls walked into the arena to see a large crowd of people in the audience. At least 1000. Erin tried to look brave, but nerves kicked in. Her knees knocked and she clenched her fists. A man stepped forward, and Erin recognised him as the King.

"Greetings, people of the realm!" he said, and the crowds silenced. "We are gathered here today to view the examination of Carly Oakwood, Z Netherack, Kelly Blockman, Laura and Cara Silverweb, Selina Leafman and Erin Silverbirch. Let it begin."

He sat down. Erin tensed, and clutched her obsidian axe. The doors opened, and a creature ran through. It was about the same height as Selina, and humanoid. But it was metal. Like a robot, but it moved like a human. She sliced it in half, waiting in anticipation. Was that it? That was easy…

Suddenly, many more creatures ran through. Some were humanoid, like the first one, others were built like dogs, and a few were mobs. Erin inhaled and swung her axe. She saw the other girls fighting, and they seemed to be doing well. Suddenly, there was an explosion behind her, and she was knocked off her feet. She quickly got back to her feet, and examined the remains. It appeared to be a creeper-bot. Sudden thoughts filled her.

_"They have the abilities of real mobs."_

She turned around to warn the others. She saw Z behead a human-bot, and an Enderman teleported behind her. She didn't notice it…

Erin threw her axe, and it landed in the creature's chest. Z was shocked.

"You… it…" she stuttered.

"You're welcome." Erin snapped, and carried on fighting. She noticed people at the side, holding clipboards and writing stuff. One looked at Erin. Guessing they were like judges, and to have a laugh, she waved at him and gave him a thumbs up. He frowned and wrote something down. She wondered what it was.

The crowds cheered as Kelly put an arrow the last dog's throat. Erin felt faint, but at least it was over. She had killed lots of them, too many to count. The judge held up his clipboard to her. He had written on a piece of paper: _417 kills! There were only 1000 creatures put in there!_

The king stood up.

"I think it's fair to say, you have all passed."

There was a loud cheer from Kyle, and everyone laughed. Erin grinned, and ran over and hugged the other girls. It was over.

**Just to warn you, there's a large time skip to the next chapter. 2 months, actually. Also, I have to go back to school now (NOOOOOO!) and I'm working on Wishing on the Stars as well, so it may be a while. But I'll try and update as regularly as possible.**

**Until the next chapter, BYYEEEEE! :D**


	14. Chapter 14

_**~2 months later~**_

Carly crouched behind a bush. Had he seen her? She looked over. Crap, he was right there. He hadn't seen her though...

She looked up in desperation, and smiled. Cara, Erin and Laura were in the trees above her. They made 'shush' symbols with their fingers, and targeted him. Then, they pulled the trigger. She saw Adam look at his gun, then look around, running about like crazy. She checked her gun, and saw he had been killed.

Man, laser tag was awesome.

Suddenly, someone tackled her, and she couldn't move.

"Don't make a sound!" he said, putting a gloved hand over her mouth, and pulling the trigger. Seconds later, she was dead. She smiled at Nick.

"Following in your Father's footsteps, I can see." She told him, and he smiled.

"Yup," he said, and fixed his gloves. "Gotta go, people to kill."

And he ran off. And was immediately targeted by Cara.

"I thought assassins were meant to be stealthy?" she taunted, and he looked up.

"Shut up, Spider Girl." He said, jokingly. Carly smiled. How ironic...

She put on a leather helmet to sow she was dead, and ran off to find the others. She watched Finn and Kyle take out Kelly and Selina, then spotted Jace take out Z.

"How dare you kill my girlfriend!" Seth screamed. "Only I can do that!"

And, to Carly's amusement, she watched Seth take out all three of the boys, even though they were in his team. Carly burst out laughing, and Matt walked over, kissing her cheek.

"Hey there." He said. Carly looked at him.

"Hey." She said lamely, and together they watched as Seth singlehandedly took out Cara and Laura, and was killed by Erin, who only had one life left.

They all went down to Papa Pizza, which, surprisingly, sold pizza. They sat down at an outdoor table and ordered 4 large pizzas.

"So, why did you come to laser tag with us?" Cara asked Jace. They had become close friends, much to Tiffany's despair, and it was obvious they liked each other. But Jace hadn't split with Tiff yet, as every time he tried talking to her, she changed the subject. Man, she was desperate.

"Tiff is away with some of her girlfriends on a beauty tour thing, so I thought I would play laser tag with my friends." He said smiling. "And Seth." He added.

"Oh, come on!" he whined. "What's wrong with me?"

"You friendly fired us!"

"You killed my girlfriend!"

"So?"

"That's my job!"

They burst out laughing.

"Have you considered being a Berserker?" Nick asked. He and Selina were dating now, and, much to her delight, there wasn't much height difference. "'Cos you're quite good at going, well, berserk."

"No," he said proudly. "I'd rather be a Jedi."

"Not yet, young Padawan." Z told him. "You still have much to learn."

The boys stared at her.

"A girl who knows Star Wars?" Finn said in shock. "Seth, never let her go."

"I hope I never will." He said. Z smiled and hugged him. Their pizzas arrived, and they tucked in. Erin and Finn ate one of them by themselves. Carly smiled. It was a wonder they didn't get fat. She looked around. Seth and Z were talking about Star Wars, whilst Selina teased them singing 'Nerd love, nerd love!'. Kelly, Laura, Kyle and Adam were talking, and Nick was looking at Laura awkwardly. Carly frowned. Was there something going on between them...?

Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud laugh, and turned around to see Erin nearly falling off her chair, Jace clutching his stomach, Cara laughing hysterically, whilst Finn grinned. He must have said something funny. Carly sighed. Erin got along with everyone. She, Jace, Cara and Finn had become close friends. Carly tried to figure out why they were like this. Was it because they were all, except Jace, single? Was Adam getting in the way of HER social life?

She shook these thoughts away and got up, claiming to go home. Matt insisted he would go with her. They walked back to her house, where a soldier was waiting.

"What is it, Barney?" Matt asked. As Matt was now a General, the soldier saluted.

"Sorry, sir, but we found someone in the forest. He claims he knows Carly, sir, and would like to see her."

Carly and Matt exchanged glances. He kissed her cheek.

"I'll go back to the others." He said, and left. Carly followed Barney to the prisons. He opened up a door leading to a corridor.

"Fifth cell on the right." He told her, and closed the door behind her. She slowly walked up the corridor, counting the cells whilst thinking.

"Who do I know? Who wants to speak to me?"

"Carly?" she heard a voice croak. Her heart stopped. She would recognise that voice anywhere.

Jason.

**Dun, dun, DUUUUU! Sorry it took so long, but, I hope it was worth it. Until the next chappie, BYYEEEE! :D**


End file.
